


An Island Christmas

by grnidshrk



Series: My Home, New and Old [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to meet her (grand)son’s new family and spend Christmas with them in this island paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Island Christmas

Ignacia Ortiz looked around the lobby of the airport, taking in the various types of people that were present.

Some were leaving; most were coming, many without any actual ties to the area. Those that she could see meeting loved ones long missed were joyous; especially given it was the holiday season.

After scanning the area one more time the elderly, life worn woman smiled as she saw her child, though not of her blood, walking her way, a warm gentle smile on his face and love in his eyes.

As soon as he was close enough Daniel swept her into his arms, her chin just barely making it over his shoulder. Her boy was so grown up now, living in a place not originally his, but accepting it and making it be in a way he was never able to do with New Jersey.

Hawaii was good for her boy.

“It’s good to see you, Nana.”

“It’s good to see you to, _niño_. Now, let’s go, I’m tired of this place. I want to see where _mí hijo_ works and meet his new, what was that word Gracía used, O-something, it meant family I know.”

Danny chuckled as he put her bag in the back of his Camaro, “Its _Ohana_ , Nana.”

“Oh, stop laughing Daniel. I know Navajo, Spanish, and English. There is no reason for me to learn Hawaiian, especially at this stage in my life. I’m an old woman, not some girl with fantasies of foreign lands.”

Danny couldn’t help the grin that stretched at his lips, “Yes Nana. I hope you aren’t to worn from the flight, Grace and Steve wanted to make you dinner as a welcome to Hawaii and Chin Ho and Kono begged to come and meet the only person to get their hoale to blush.”

“No, _mijo_ , I’m not too tired to embarrass you in front of your friends and _‘ohana.’_ Now what is this word, _‘hoale?’_ I’ve not heard it before in any of the conversations I’ve had with you or Gracía.”

She watched as her grandson winced and tried to find a way to explain it.

“Well, usually it’s an insult, something the natives say to insult the mainlanders because they don’t know how the islanders do things, don’t know how to respect the island and the water. It’s become a term of endearment from Kono and Chin, I’m their _haole_ and ever since I met them and I haven’t heard anyone else call me that in their earshot, or any of other officers for that matter, refer to me by that. But given how good Kono is turning out to be with that sniper rifle, I’m not surprised that everyone is scared of the two of them, they and their family are large and scary.”

Ignacia chuckled, “Scary, hm? I never would have though the boy who used to go get lost in the desert for fun with his friends would think some islanders were scary.”

“Yeah, well, they’re like facing a two man army that you can’t kill. Besides, there’s no desert around here for me to disappear in, at least not one our criminals will willingly run to.”

“Well, it’s nice to know that at least you have some good friends here, especially since the circumstances that brought you here were not ideal. So I take it none of your friends know of you propensity to disappearing and appearing when people least expect it?”

“Well, my own tendencies are kind of over shadowed by Commander McGarrett, Super SEAL and ninja, as Monkey puts it. I think we shocked some of them the other day though, they didn’t hear either of us walk up behind them, not that we were trying to be sneaky.”

Ignacia smiled as they pulled into Steve McGarrett’s drive way, she could hear through her open window the laughter of her grandchild and conversations of the people her son had taken to call his.

It was time to meet her son’s new family and spend Christmas with them in this island paradise


End file.
